


Stealing the Spotlight

by Teddog



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Cut To The Training Montage, Fluff, Gen, Post Lostbelt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddog/pseuds/Teddog
Summary: Recruited as part of an elaborate heist, the normally lawful Charles-Henri Sanson turns to the best thief he knows for advice.Inspired by the Slapstick Museum prologue from the livestream.
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer & Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stealing the Spotlight

Robin Hood took a long drag of his cigarette, then raised his head back up. Charles-Henri Sanson remained in the same position as before, still towering over the rock ledge Robin sat on. His focused eyes and slight frown projected grim determination. That feeling was only enhanced by the tunnel’s utilitarian lighting.

So much for a quiet morning alone down by the Wandering Sea’s docks, Robin thought. Talking a way out of this mess was going to be such a pain in the ass.

“Run that by me again,” Robin mumbled, rolling his head to the side. If he looked at Sanson directly it would have been impossible to tell the man _“No way in hell”_.

“As I said, I need a teacher,” Sanson explained, his voice soft but measured.

“For what?” 

The other man’s jaw clenched.

“Grand larceny.”

Nope. The request was just as ridiculous the second time. 

“You really aren’t the...” Robin found himself completely at a loss for words. How would someone describe a potential felon that you actually liked and went drinking with? He rolled his cigarette through his fingers. “Outlaw type, I guess.” 

“The French aren’t strangers to the _gentleman-cambrioleur_.” Sanson crossed his arms; a subconscious defensive move, Robin noted. The self doubt was palpable. Even with more of an elegant spin he gave, the criminal title didn’t fit Sanson.

Robin tapped a finger against his chest. “Sure, but me? I know a thing or two about petty larceny. Not the grand kind. The people I robbed weren’t kings in the way you knew them. Who put you up to this?” 

“Monsieur Amakusa.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Robin let out a long sigh, resting his head in his free hand. 

Sanson shook his head. Not that Robin expected a straight answer from Sanson to be a joke or a lie. 

“Is he trying to steal a grail again or something?” Robin tossed in, casually. Maybe it would get a laugh out of increasingly awkward man.

Sanson’s shoulders flinched. Well, shit.

“Oh, for the love of god.” Robin clenched his eyes shut. It was worse than he thought. 

There was no way that Sanson would allow himself to be dragged into a heist if there wasn’t a higher purpose at play. The man was a rock, an immovable pillar of conviction. His sense of justice erred less than Robin’s aim. 

Knowing that didn’t help Robin trust Amakusa’s intentions. Who knew what those were or how he twisted them to convince Sanson to come along. Short of stalking the mission team, there was one other thing Robin could do to protect his stubborn friend.

“Alright, I can give you a crash course.” Robin stood up, stretching out his back. He smirked as he placed his arm around Sanson’s shoulders. “Forget stealing. I’m going to teach you what to do when you get caught.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the Winter Carnival livestream, inspired by the one screen we got implying that Sanson would be involved. Will it hold up with time? WHO KNOWS?


End file.
